The Dreamer
by Wicked Bunni
Summary: Squall meets a new girl, she frustrates him, and at the same time, fascinates him. There is a kissing scene, there is no sexual encountre here, but there will be later. Please Review! .


**The Dreamer**

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my story. I don't own the characters, their by Final Fantasy. I don't own the songs I might use or pieces of them. It's probably because I like the lyrics, so I'm writing them. There might be some sexual content. It also may contain violence and foul language.

The Encounter:

(Note: This I made myself, its not in Hogwarts because I like Hogwarts but it would kind of be weird using Hogwarts as the place I make the story. So I'm going to use a normal high school.)

Natalie rushed down her stairs to see her father, Mr. London standing there. She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed her back, then left. She slid into her car seat and turned up the music that was currently on.

"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough

You will never be good enough

You were never conceived in love

You will not rise above

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms outstretched, awaiting me

An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

Evanescence – Lies

As soon as that song had ended, it switched the track to another one.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Servatis a pereculum

Servatis a maleficum

Evanescence – Whisper

Finally, after that song finished, she got to her school parking lot. She looked for a spot and found one, only to find that the school freak was going to get it first, she tried to take it. However, he got to the parking spot first.

She grumbled softly, and looked for another spot. She watched Squall get out of the car gracefully, his black baggy pants dragging along the pavement. Although, his tousled hair standing up in spikes, showing its black color to the sun.

His black, extra large sweatshirt covered his lower body nearly, but not his legs. She finally snapped out of day dreaming and found a parking space. Since, she was already late, she ran to the school, bumping into Squall along the way. She mumbled a soft "sorry" to him, and continued walking. Squall mumbled nerd slightly after her; he raked his eyes up and down her curvy shaped body. While her auburn hair flowing behind her in the wind when she ran, her nicely shaped legs shivering against the cold.

She rushed to her locker so she wouldn't be late for 1st period. Squall came right next to her, and opened his locker. "Why are you in such a hurry, Ms. London?" asked Squall. She glanced up at him, and replied," I don't want to be late for 1st period, Squall." She stands, balancing her books on her arms. He steps up in front of her and takes the books out of her hands. He silently sets the books on the floor, and since the hallway is already clear, he places both of his hands on both sides of her head. She stands there, dumbstruck, being pinned up against the wall by a guy she barely knew!

"What's the matter, Nat? Lost of words? He asked. She stuttered, "I-I-What the hell are you do-"

He mashed his lips softly against hers, molding them. He kissed her softly, his hands against the lockers still. She snaked her arms around his neck softly, bringing him closer to her, kissing him deeper. She nibbled on his top lip, and sucked lightly on it.

He let out a soft moan, and whispered, "Not here." She just simply nodded and answered back, "We'll finish this later. I'm not done with you yet, little boy." He smiled at that, and walked away to class. She picked her books up, and slipped away to class, slipping inside with out the teacher seeing her.

"….That's why it is A squared plus B squared equals C squared." said Mrs.Drawcher. Natalie raised her hand and asked like she was there the whole time. "Mrs.Drawcher, may I ask why we're doing this part?" Mrs.Drawcher answered, "Because dear, this is on the Midterm."


End file.
